In a conventional yacht, its body has a rigid hull structure constructed of wood, fiber reinforced concrete resin, and the like.
According to such conventional construction, the body has a rigid hull structure protected against breakage due to the impact force of waves. This naturally involves high cost of construction. Further, the body is heavy, which is a limiting factor in respect of speed.